I am not alone
by KrasniyCifer
Summary: Nothing beyond the 6 months in New Moon occurred, Bella gave into Charlie's news of going to Jacksonville with Renee. What happens before she leaves that changes who she is when she arrives in Jacksonville. T for future chapters.
1. You are not alone

Do not own the characters or any rights to the series that many of us are probably obsessed with, which would be the works of Stephanie Meyer and her Twilight series.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction, I appreciate any kind of review, negative or positive, I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong and right, so anyways, on with the story! Read and Review.

* * *

1.'You are not alone'

Bella POV

_"It will be as if I never existed"_

Those were the last words I heard from his angelic mouth, the last velvet words that graced my ears, and the last moment I truly lived. I died in that forest that day, falling beneath the dark and cold waves that enveloped me, to never surface. He was wrong though, he would always exist, in my memories, in my heart, he would be that hole that always made my chest cave in. He killed me... And I never returned.

_3 Months Later_

"Bells, we need to talk," I grimaced, this was the first time Charlie had confronted me.

"Yeah dad?"

"I've been talking with your mother..." That was never a good sign... "... and we have both decided, staying here in Forks has not been helping you at all, so we're sending you to Jacksonville, to live with her-" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What?! You can't do that! This is my choice!" I screamed.

"We've given you 6 months Bells, and you've been the same! You haven't changed! Now we've discussed this, and we think that this will do you some good. Besides we've found you one of the best grievance counselors in Florida, he's agreed to-"

"A what?!"

"A grievance counselor, Dr. Shannon, has agreed to take on your case"

"My case?! What the hell do you mean my case?!"

"Bells, you're leaving tomorrow and that's final!" Charlie roared, I was so furious, I didn't even want to fight anymore, I just got up and stormed up to my room, I tossed my clothes out of the closet and onto the bed. As I paced around the room I tripped over something and fell face first onto the floor. Just my luck I thought, I gripped my throbbing head as the room spun I saw what looked like a broken floorboard just before I passed out.

_"Hello Bella," the mysterious voices beckoned me._

_"W-Who are you?" I stammered as I tried to fight the waves crashing down on me once more, barely able to breath, as I could feel myself slowly drowning once more._

_"We're you silly," one voice chuckled "Actually we're all apart of you, we live in your memories, your dreams, your head." A hand reached out, extended towards my panicking arms as I flailed desperately trying to stay above the waves. _

_"Come with us, we'll show you a world without the cold feeling HE gave you, a world of comfort, where you're never alone!" I shivered as it seemed the voice spat the word 'he' out, but I took a hold of it's hand as I felt myself being pulled above the waves, then under. I gasped for air as I panicked. The next thing I knew, I was under, but I was no longer cold, there were no more waves, I was shivering because I was drenched, but I was in an empty room dimly lit, with little girls all around me, I couldn't see their faces, they were almost like silhouette's, they had a body, but their face was shrouded, I could not see it, but I felt no need to, I felt a gentle uneasiness take over, but I pushed that down once more, for the most part I felt comfortable, I felt at peace. _

_"It's a cold world out there Bella, __**he**__ left you, but we'll never leave you, we'll always be there, after all, we are you, and soon enough, we shall meet again," the figures surrounding me, came in and held me close as I drifted off once more._

* * *

Charlie POV

I heard Bella stomp around upstairs, I knew she was furious, but I only prayed that soon enough she would see things our way. After all, Renee and I were only trying to help her. I heard a loud thud and then a soft groan, I made my way upstairs as I investigated the sound, to find my daughter passed out on the floor, her unusual knack for injuries had struck once again as she had hit her head tripping over that loose floorboard. I tossed all the clothes scattered on her bed, to the floor as I picked her up and set her down on the bed, brushing the hair out of her face as he looked peaceful for once in her sleep. I left to go get some nails and wood to fix that would be deathtrap when a gleam caught my eye, I looked inside the broken floorboard. _What the hell?!_ There was a CD, a photo album and some plane tickets... These were the gifts from Bella's birthday, and the last memories of that Cullen kid.

I had never had any problems with that boy, in fact his family had never given me any trouble, but I had to ask why fate had given me this, the one time he does give me trouble, it's where I would least expect it. I guess Bells had probably tried to bury his stuff where she would never see it, I knew that made no sense considering how she refused to move on, but it was the only likely scenario. I mean what kid would be stupid enough to break into the Chief of Police's home and bury these items in his daughter's room. Oh well, I better cover this up now before, she finds it….

* * *

I am also looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested let me know!


	2. We Shall Never Leave You

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

A/N: Well wasn't exactly the start I was anticipating, but hey! Y'know we'll see how it turns out, This is chapter 2, and well. Read and Review please!

* * *

2. 'We shall never leave you'

Bella POV

I sat down in the chair as I waited for my boarding call, I refused to look at Charlie during the entire trip, I was not happy with what was going to happen, so I was going to make my displeasure known. I refused to talk to or acknowledge him the entire time. I gave him one last glance of spite before I walked into the airport and went through all the paces. Here I was, alone once more. _No. Not alone, no more, _a voice hissed, I shivered at the feeling, the cold spiteful voice that came out of nowhere, I pushed it away again as I distracted myself, looking at my surroundings, it was a normal airport, bustling with people in suits and such, families on vacation, security, and the occasional pan handler. I leaned back in the thin and flimsy black chairs that lined the terminals in rows, my luggage sat beside me as I waited once more, on my way to Jacksonville, back to Renee. A new school, new people, a new start, I hated it.

Minutes turned into hours as I waited, or so I thought, I had been lost in my head once more, and only twenty or so minutes had passed before I heard the blaring intercom.

"_Will all remaining passengers with a boarding pass for American Airlines Flight 302, Seattle, Washington to Kansas City, Missouri please step forward now, this is the final call for boarding on American Airlines Flight 302_," I rose from my seat and walked into the line with my bag in tow, and ticket in hand as I drowned out the surroundings with my CD Player. I don't know why but I couldn't help but feel impatient in this line, the airline representatives taking the passes and checking off the passengers as slow as humanly possible. I grimaced at the thought of a human moment. I didn't need the hole growing any bigger. I handed my pass to the person and waited as she thumbed her way down the list before checking me off and saying I could finally board the plane. Speeding onto the plane I paced myself as I worked my way around the crowded aisle's as I searched for my seat, thankfully it was all the way in the back, maybe I could sleep on this trip. Packing my bag into the overhead and slamming it shut, I felt a small surge of pride as I realized I had not tripped the entire time in such a crowded area, a normal death trap for someone as myself. I sat down in my assigned seat as I strapped myself in and put my earplugs in as I attempted to drift of to sleep once more.

_I awoke in that empty room once more, it was strange, empty yet not cold. I felt a shiver run up my spine as this sunk in._

"_I see you're back Bella," the strange voice called, I turned to face the mysterious figure once more, she came right out of the shadows. "I expected as much,"_

"_What do you mean you expected as much?"_

"_I mean Bella, you accepted our offer, this is the result."_

"_What offer?"_

"_You accepted us Bella, seeing as we are a part of you, now we will always be here, just like you wanted us to be."_

"_I accepted no such thing!"_

"_Didn't you? Remember this?" Then the whole room crashed down on me as I found myself struggling for my life once again in the cold dark waves as they crashed down upon me. The figure walked through the violent waves as if it danced around her. "Do you not remember this? And this?" She reached her hand out towards me and I grabbed it once again. This time she let go. I choked out a gasp as I threw my arms about, screaming._

"_Yes! Yes I do!" I choked as the water seemed to fade once more. Left on the floor coughing and drenched in water once more._

"_Good, I hated to do that you know…" she turned away as she sniffed softly. "I don't like hurting myself, I just want you to accept me Bella… To accept us," they walked out of the shadows once more._

"_Why are you doing this to me?!" I pleaded, one approached me and caressed my cheek as she trailed her fingers down my face._

"_We aren't doing this to you Bella. __**He**__ is!" They spat out his name once more. "__**He**__ caused this! The moment __**he**__ stepped into your life, the second __**he**__ left! He discarded all of us Bella! We feel the pain that you have, that hole in your chest, we all are incomplete. We are here to help you, we may be incomplete, but together we are untouchable," the voice hissed, it seemed to relish the idea of power, which scared me, yet thrilled me at the same time. I sobbed on the floor, I had loved Edward, I had given him my heart, and he had ripped it out of my chest, I didn't know what to do anymore._

"_Just accept us Bella, accept us and this will all end, the pain will go away, your loneliness will end and, __**he**__ will never harm us again!" I nodded softly, I didn't like their tone, but I didn't care anymore, I just wanted the pain to go away for once. I stopped crying, it ebbed away as silence was all that was left, they came around me, and I nodded softly as I looked up at one of them, as she walked out of the shadows, it was clear, she was me, and yet not me. She was who I was destined to become, twisted, spiteful, cold hearted, one who would show nothing but malice to those around me, because that's all I had received. And that's what I shall give, I mimicked her devilish grin, Karma was a bitch, and I was its deliverance._

* * *

Passengers POV

I sat down next to the girl, she was asleep and I didn't want to wake her. She seemed restless though, even in her apparent deep sleep, it was if the sleep alone was not enough. Her chocolate brown hair covered half of her face as she tossed and turned in her sleep. I questioned this girls health, I mean she looked almost dead, as if she could fall over at any minute, yet she tossed and turned in her seat, mumbling to herself.

"…offer."

"… no…"

"…yes…"

"…why?..."

Poor girl, she seemed torn, and it looked like it would never end. And just as I had thought this to be true, she seemed to settle down, she trembled in her sleep, scared but more relaxed than before. And if that wasn't odd enough her face grew twisted, she seemed to grow more sinister by the second, her lips twisted as a loathing grin spread across her face, her hair covering up her face now seemed more appropriate than ever. I wondered what happened in this girls sleep, but I realized, it was none of my concern, I would not see her again after this flight, and part of me was glad, staring at her now, just sitting next to her even, made me feel uncomfortable, like I was sitting next to someone unpredictable.

* * *

Le gasp Whats happening to Bella? Well if you want to find out what's going to happen. I'm going to need some reviews! Remember Reviews make chapters! Oh and the help me fix my chapters! So help me out here! Please! And I'm still looking for a Beta.


	3. Faulty Connection

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

A/N: And so the mystery deepens. As we try and find out just what the hell is going on with Bella

* * *

3. Faulty Connection

Bella POV

Ugh, my head was killing me, and so was my back, I tried to straighten myself out, I think I must've been moving around a lot while I was asleep because I was about to slide right out of my seat sideways. The man next to me seemed confused, he glanced at me when he thought I wasn't looking, talk about creepy. I didn't worry to much about it as I yawned and stretched my arms as I looked around, I had shut the window shade next to me for good reason, the light was shining through every possible window and it was annoying. Sleep obviously wasn't helpful for me right now, so I guess it's no sleep for me right now.

"Excuse me," I said politely as I got up from my seat, I scooted my way past him, but just my luck, I caught his ankle with my foot and tripped, not good on a crowded airplane if you ask me, I yelped as I fell and hit my head against the seat across the aisle. I heard a couple gasps as people looked around, some looking right at me. The person sitting next to me began to get up to help me, I slowly got up and held up my hands "I'm alright," I made my way quickly down the aisle and into the bathroom as I locked the door and put the toilet cover down.

Airline sinks were tiny but it did the job, some cool water on my face felt good as I took one of the paper towels and wiped my face, I looked back in the mirror, I felt disgusted now, seeing how much I've let myself rot away over _him_, but there in the corner of my eye, I saw something, someone was sitting down on the toilet, watching me.

_There's nothing there_. I turned quickly, jamming my shoulder into the door, I groaned in pain, God that hurt!

_It is nothing_.

Okay... I am hearing voices now, this is strange.

_It is not strange Bella, we agreed to this, we are here, don't you remember?_

And then it all came back to me, I grabbed my head, as it throbbed as the memories came flooding back, the pain, the cold waves, the drowning, and **them**. I shuddered at the memories, the feelings, and them.

_Just relax and accept us, there is nothing wrong with this, it will only be difficult if you fight us._ They wanted me to forget _him_. I didn't want to forget him.

_We don't want you to forget him, in fact we want you to remember him. Just let us help you understand._

No! I didn't want to hate him, I couldn't hate him, I loved him...

_Yet he didn't love you, remember? You were a toy. It was all a lie, a lie for his entertainment, do you really want to love such a man?_

Could I? Of course I could, he made me feel more alive than I have ever felt in my life.

_Yet he tore out that same life! He deserves to burn like the monster he is! _H-He can't be a monster... _Would a monster leave you with such a large hole that could never be filled?_

I grasped my sides and began to tear at my eyes as it all came back to me, the pain that had seemed to disappear after I passed out in my room. It did hurt, and no one could ever fill it but him... But he wasn't coming back, even he said it himself...

_We can help you, help us... We can heal you, make the hole go away, it wont pain you anymore, there won't be any hole to fill anymore, we can be whole once more Bella, he won't be able to hurt you anymore._

Peace... Tranquility... All I wanted, I just wanted the pain to go away, I tried to fight what they were suggesting, but the more I went over it, the more it made sense, _He_ was a monster, _He_ left me here, to **die**, why should **I** give _him_ anymore than _he_ has taken from **me**. _**They**_ were right, and _**They**_ were **me**... Edward was no longer going to haunt me, he was no longer to plague me, and **They** were here for **me** because **I** am **them**, and **they** are **me**. I began to feel more relaxed, and the pain seemed to fade away once more.

_That's it_, yes, the pain was going away, **we** felt better, as** I** looked up into the mirror, **I** saw **them**. **They** were around **me**, **they** would always be, because **they** are **me**. I began to smile, first time in what seemed like a lifetime, a new start now. I unlatched the bathroom door and headed toward my seat once more. Yeah, this was going to be a new beginning, a good beginning, because **I** was not alone. No more. Never again.

* * *

A/N: Remember Reviews make the world go round! The more reviews, the more I can write, because the more feedback I have. Reviews make a better story! It's true!


	4. An Unwelcomed Encounter

4. 'An Unwelcomed Encounter'

A/N: Mmmm, thank you for the lovely reviews! And now we move onto Chapter 4! Sparks will fly! Words will be exchanged! And you can bet things don't get any clearer!

* * *

Bella POV

I had 2 hours left, 2 hours in this airport, waiting for my connecting flight to see Renee. The idea was finally growing on me, maybe a new start was what I needed, no more of _him_ or _his family_. I was just stuck with **them** now, they were me, and I was them, thats all there was to it. And so here I sat, eating one of those airport pizza's you get from Pizza Hut. I will admit it was tasty, that put me in a good mood and nobody sat near me, and I got the peace I wanted.

_See, nobody will hurt you anymore, they will not cause you anymore trouble._

They were right, nobody wanted to deal with me, they kept up their end of the promise, I would not feel that pain once more. Maybe things would be alright for once.

"Bella!" a voice shrieked, my eyes widened at who it was, I thought _they_ were gone from my existence once more, I sprung from my chair and backed up, walking as fast as I could.

_No! Do not run from them, they made your life hell, why should you be the one running? They should be running for their dear lives. Do not give them the satisfaction of showing them that you are afraid!_

They were right, _they_ made my life hell, it was time I returned the favor, I stopped in my tracks as I turned around to face that black haired devil of a pixie. I felt my face twist into a sinister grin, even with my _human_ eyes, I could see her hesitation.

"_What do you want?!_" We spat, we could not believe her audacity, did she think she could play with us once more?

"Bella..." the pixie started.

"_Isabella_" We corrected her. Wait, since when did I go by Isabella? _Since we came in Bella, they have no right to acknowledge you as a friend, they will just hurt you, everybody will, we are here to protect you Bella, you no longer go by Bella with others, Isabella is your true given name_.

"Bella..." the pixie's mate began.

"Why hello there _Jasper_," we muttered his name with disdain, distaste and spite. He did not deserve pleasantries. _None of them did!_ "And it's Isabella, back to our original question, what do you want?" I could see him wince as the emotions flooded through us, I smirked, _Good_.

"Bella... Whats wrong with you? Why are you acting this way? We love you, what have we ever done to deserve this from you?" she spoke with such genuine care, I almost believed her for a second, but they reminded me who these people infront of me really were.

"_Whats wrong with me? Whats wrong with ME?!" _I had lost my patience, I let them handle this.

"Alice, love, I think we better go," I barely heard Jasper's cautious warning, as Alice shook her head and stood her ground. I approached her and we slapped her across the face, a resounding smack echoed through the airport, as people stopped and stared at us.

"No Jas, I can't, Bella, please, please tell me what happened? Tell me!" Alice pleaded, her stance as she looked into my eyes made her look desperate. If she wanted answers so damn bad, I shall give her the answers she desired.

"_You want to know? Well let me spell this out for you! Let me make this very clear to you, once and only once. I am what I am because of you, you and your family are true monsters, your dear brother deserves nothing but a painful death, I thought I was a part of your so called family, but according to him, I was just a toy! A mere plaything for you horrid monsters, so explain to me again why should I give you the pleasure of greeting me warmly when you took the last warmth I had as your brother yanked my heart out!"_ we hissed, I glared at her as her eyes widened and the shock settled in and I smiled warmly.

"Bella h-how could you say such a thing? You know you are a part of our family! You always wer-"

"_Stop! How many times do we have to tell you, it is Isabella now! And don't you dare lie to me again! You deviled pixie! I showed you nothing but happiness and care! And how was I repayed?! With your brothers cold dead heart! He stole my heart and left me in that damn forest! They were the only ones there for me, They put me back together! So don't you dare lie to me! At least show me the respect of a human and tell me the truth!_" I couldn't handle much more, I could feel the hole beginning to tear at me again, but They were there, making it as small as possible. I turned around and left her standing there with her mates arm around her as they stared at me in shock. I made my way towards the plane, I prayed I would never see them again, because We were still not strong enough to face them head on, it pained me too much.

* * *

Jaspers POV

I stood there in shock as the person who stood before us, was Bella on the outside, but whoever was there now claimed to be Isabella. Anger. Guilt. Pain. Remorse. A flicker of love, so Bella was in there, but what were all these other feelings, they were all coming at the same time. Not just one person, it was as if it was come from more than one person. But the only one who was eminating these strong of feelings, was Bella. I held onto Alice as she trembled at her best friends harsh words. How could she say such a thing? Wait a forest? Oh no, he didn't, did Edward actual tell Bella such a thing? I would have to call him later and pray he gave me the correct answer, because if he didn't, I fear we may have just lost our sweet Bella to time itself.

* * *

A/N: Still on the prowl for a Beta, remember reviews make me happy! And keep me chugging with new ideas! Reviews help me make a better story! The better the review, the more critique, the more honest, the better I can make a story! So help me make an even better story!


	5. Promises meant to be broken

Disclaimer: I still own nothing -.-

A/N: Alright this one is a little more slow paced, I apologize but hey this just involves everyone else! Get ready for more! Now we see what the consequences of that encounter will really be!

* * *

5. 'Promises meant to be broken'

Jasper's POV

I still had trouble grasping what had just transpired; I walked out of the airport with my wife by my side. She was still trembling, her eyes were glazed over as if she was having a vision, but she wasn't, waves of intense shock still washed over me as she tried grasping what had just happened as well.

"Alice, love, can you please try to calm down a bit, for me?" I implored.

"W-What happened there Jasper? W-Was that really Bella?" she was about to break down in my arms, my dead heart shattered into pieces over seeing my normally bursting with energy wife, broken and shell shocked, nothing seemed right anymore.

"I honestly don't know, I wish I did," I sighed as I held her close to my chest as we walked to the car, my break from studies at Cornell were off to a bad start, but all that mattered right now was my wife's well being, she looked so fragile right now. Alice could not focus on anything but what had just happened, and I could not focus on anything but her, I helped her into her seat and then made my way over to the driver side, closed the door and just sat there with my wife.

"D-does she really hate us?" the barely audible whisper, was even low for my hearing.

"Yes and no, then again I really don't know," I hated to admit it but it was true.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair as I leaned my head back and began explaining.

"I could feel anger, she was angry, it was so strong, it was as if it was just burning, as if her entire being was a big ball of hatred, but at the same time, that wasn't the only thing there, it was as if there were other emotions just as strong, so strong they seemed to be the same, that it was the only thing coming from a single person, this case Bella. I could feel Anger, Guilt, Pain, Remorse, and a tiny bit of love, but it felt so small compared to all the other emotions, as if it was being snuffed out and blanketed over. I honestly don't know, what that was…," I sighed and pulled out my cell phone, I took one good look at it and then back up at Alice, she was shivering.

"She looked so hurt Jasper, it was like our mere presence hurt her, but then she seemed different, it was like someone else took over, she's not the Bella we remember, something happened."

"I know Alice, I know… I'm just worried if the Bella we remember will ever come back, or ever be the same again. She was your best friend Alice, and this was my fault from the beginning, I'm leaving the choice up to you." I held out the phone for her, she looked at it hesitantly, but then her face became a solid rock, as if it was determined and nothing was going to stop her, she grabbed the phone and dialed a number as fast as she could.

"To hell with Edward and his stupid self sacrificing morals! We can't leave her like that Jasper! We have to do something! Carlisle! It's Alice, listen Jasper and I ran into Bella and-" I could hear the whole conversation.

"Alice, you know what Edward asked of us!"

"Forget Edward Carlisle! Something is really wrong with Bella! I can't even see her future anymore! Even if I tried! All I get are a few glimpses of just her arriving in Florida! It's like the rest isn't there, like she's not the only one making decisions!" Alice was frantic, it never ceased to amaze me how quick my wife's demeanor could make a complete 180.

"Alice, honey, calm down, you're not making any sense." I wish I could see Carlisle right now, sense what he's feeling, over the phone, his voice is completely undetectable.

"Carlisle. Bella's not the same. And I think we caused this. We have to help her!"

"Alice, I want to help, you know I do. But we **cannot** go to Florida! You should know that very well!"

"I don't care Carlisle, if you had seen her like Jasper and I did, that wouldn't matter at all! We have to get to her somehow!"

"Alright Alice, tell you what, I'll see you guys at the house in Virginia, I'll make a stop over in Forks real quick and see what is going on with Bella, maybe Charlie knows something, and we'll see where to go from there. Esme will meet you guys at the house. Alright?"

"Thank you Carlisle. What about Edward, Emmett, and Rose?"

"I won't pull Emmett and Rose away from their vacation unless it's necessary, besides you know how Rosalie feels about Bella. And Edward, we can't do anything right now about that."

"Carlisle! This is serious! At least Edward needs to be there!"

"Alice. No. I'm already agreeing to this, and as much as I'd love to see Edward again, I can't risk him running off for good, not until he has a real reason to stick around."

"Carlisle!"

"Alice, that's final!" I had never heard Carlisle be so stern, but I guess my wife was asking for a lot, we had all taken Bella's absence fairly hard, but I suppose we could not rush into things.

"Fine. Thank you Carlisle, I will see you in Virginia." and with that she shut the phone and looked at me for a second. "Well? What are you waiting for Jasper?! We're going to Virginia!" she squealed, honestly, if I couldn't feel her emotions right now, I'd think she was happy not impatient. I guess that's almost impossible to tell apart when someone is as overcharged as Alice. I keyed the ignition and made my way out of the parking lot as I sped down the road, Virginia, here we come.

* * *

Carlisle POV

Alice had been fairly frantic, this must be serious if she's really thinking about stepping over Edward, especially after he had been very clear on his wishes regarding Bella. I thought once more about what Alice had said, and sighed softly, I did miss what Bella had brought to our family, and I did miss our family itself, maybe it was time to bring everyone back. Maybe.

"So we're going to Virginia?" Esme peeked her head into my study. I sighed softly and reclined in my chair.

"You're going to Virginia Esme, I'll have to catch up, I'm going to have to make a stop in Forks."

"Is it that bad?" she walked into the office and made her way around my desk.

"Apparently Alice thinks so, I just hope she's wrong, but sadly, how many times has that happened?"

"Not enough regretfully, let us pray this is one of those times, are we going to get our daughter back Carlisle?" Esme looked at me hopefully as she sat down in my lap. I loved this woman so dearly, yet seeing her so worried, troubled me to no end, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in close as I kissed the top of her head and sighed softly.

"I can only hope so Esme, I can only hope," because I really did want Bella back in our lives, because she had left a mark in all our lives that would never be forgotten, she really was a Cullen. She belonged in our family, and I could only hope karma would forgive us and return things to how they were. With Bella here, where she should be, and no where else.

* * *

A/N: Remember, Reviews make me happy, and a happy me, writes longer parts, and makes better stories. Reviews make better stories as well. So keep them coming! Wow 4 straight days of updating! Things may get a little slower, they may not, either way! Review!


	6. Checking Up

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

**Okay Okay I know it's been ages since I've written, but I've been a bit busy with college summer work and everything, I can't promise when the next one will come out, but I really hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

6. Checking up

Carlisle POV:

I pulled up to Bella's house, or rather the last place she lived when we were around, Chief Swan's house, I parked the car outside, Bella's rusty old red truck was nowhere to be found. Thinking back I missed that truck that seemed like it was always ready to explode or just break to pieces as soon as you touched. As I walked up to the door, I could smell something putrid, something repulsive… Wolf. I knocked on the door, as I heard the stumbles of Charlie behind the door, his eyes widened.

"You! You have a lot of nerve showing your face here after what your damned son did to my daughter!" Charlie roared at me. I stood my ground with a calm patience.

"Chief Swan, I don't know what you're talking about, what happened?"

"Oh like you don't know, your damned son left my daughter in the woods, she was comatose when we found her, all she chanted was 'he left, he doesn't love me'" Charlie was fuming, and I was taken back, Edward hadn't, he couldn't have, could he?

"Chief… I had no idea, I need to ask you something, was Bella acting different at all before she left?"

"How did you know she left?"

"Alice and Jasper ran into her over in Kansas City, and they were worried, they called me, they said she wasn't herself, now was she acting any differently?"

"You mean besides that zombie state you left her in for over 3 months?! She rarely spoke, barely ate, barely lived!"

"Chief, I-"

"Don't even start… She was so gone, I had to send her to Florida with Renee, she threw a fit like you wouldn't believe when I told her this, but… that night, I found her passed out on the floor, the next day she wouldn't even talk to me, all she would do is glare, spiteful, like she wanted me to burn, oh wait here, I have something for you." I was in disbelief, could this have been the same Bella? The same one that laughed and made our family a shining star? The footsteps approached once more, Charlie thrust a shoebox into my arms. "Here! Take this damned box with you, it's got all the stuff that reminded Bella of her time with your son, I think she hid it to try and forget it, just got and leave now Dr. Cullen, please go before I do something I regret." Charlie turned away and shut the door as I stood their carrying a box, it smelled of Edward rather than Bella, I turned and walked towards the car.

* * *

Unknown POV

Stupid leech, couldn't he see what his family has done to this town, he better leave now before I do something I really regret, I know I was ordered to watch him, but I wish I could just lunge at him right now, it would be so easy, that's when he turned and looked at me. _Oh shit_. He can't know I'm here.

"I'm not stupid, I know you're there, you can hide in the woods, but you can't hide your stench." The leech just walked onto his car and drove away. Me stink, look who's talking, I scoffed at that, better get back to Sam, nothing big to report.

* * *

**I know this is the shortest chapter yet, I apologize, but the next chapter we return to Bella and her life in Florida, so I promise to write more, I'll get to it as soon as I can, I apologize for taking so long to write this newest chapter, I know things are dull now, but it'll get better as soon as we return to Bella, I'm still looking for a beta.**


End file.
